


Die vier Mal als Merlin und Arthur niemanden getäuscht haben und das eine Mal als sie es taten

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, Early in Canon, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praktisch der Titel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Merlin and Arthur Didn't Fool Anyone and One Time They Did](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15117) by x_merlin. 



Sie fand Arthur auf den Zinnen. Er war nach vorne gebeut mit den Blick über Camelot und beobachtete die Leute als sie ihrem täglichen Geschäft nachgingen. Er sah traurig, unbeteiligt, und nicht komplett im Reinen mit der Welt aus.

 

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam, vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu einem Angriff gegen sie aufzuschrecken mit seinen lang gelernten Reflexen. Sie lehnte sich an der Wand neben ihm, dabei achtend ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, sondern ihn nur durch ihre Augenwinkel zu beobachten. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

 

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie ihn leise.

 

"Wie geht es wem?", antwortete er gelassen. Morgana verbarg ein Lächeln.

 

"Merlin. Wie geht es Merlin? Hat das Gegenmittel gewirkt?"

 

Arthur nickte. "Dem Idiot wird es gut gehen. Zumindest bis es ihm gelingt einen anderen Weg zu finden um sich umbringen."

 

Morgana lachte, dann drehte sie sich zu ihm hin und sah ihn scharfsinnig an. "Du musst dir Sorgen gemacht haben."

 

Schließlich drehte sich Arthur um, um sie anzusehen. "Ich? Sorgen? Ha! Ich könnte mich kaum weniger darum kümmern, wenn er vom Ende der Erde fiel. Er ist nur ein Diener, und ich habe nur eine Schuld zurückgezahlt. Er rettete mir das Leben, ich rettete seins. Ende der Geschichte." Arthur trat einen Schritt zurück von der Wand und legte den Kopf an. "Nun, wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich habe zu tun."  
  
Sie knickste. Er drehte sich um und ging wieder hinein. Morgana schmunzelte vor sich hin. _Nicht mehr lange._

 

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Gwen

  
"Merlin, ich hab dir Suppe mitgebracht", rief Gwen als sie an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer klopfte. Sie erhielt eine heisere Zustimmung hereinzukommen und tat es.   
  
Er sah immer noch sehr krank, blass und klamm mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen aus, aber er lebte und er lächelte und das war genug für heute.   
  
"Riecht gut", sagte er rau und zog sich selbst hoch um im Bett zu sitzen. Sie lächelte ihn an und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Gwen stellte das Tablett auf seinen Schoß und reichte ihm den Löffel. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und tauchte ihn ein.  
  
"So, war Arthur schon da um dich zu sehen?", fragte sie harmlos.   
  
Merlin runzelte die Stirn über seiner Suppe. "Nein, ich glaube, er muss beschäftigt sein", antwortete er, halb niedergeschlagen.   
  
Gwen biss sich auf ihre Lippen zur Abwehr eines Lachen wegen seines trostlosen Ausdruckes. "Na gut, ich bin sicher, er wird später vorbeikommen. Er muss zu tun haben."   
  
Merlin sah zu ihr auf. "Natürlich. Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich ihn überhaupt sehen will. Er kann mir das Leben gerettet haben, aber er ist immer noch ein Trottel", sagte Merlin heftig.   
  
Gwen grinste ihn an. "Ich weiß." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich hab Arbeit zu erledigen, aber ich komme später noch einmal." Sie warf ihm ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich dagegen lehnte als sie schließlich ihrem Kichern erlag. _Auf jeden Fall bald._

 _  
_Ende Kapitel 2 __  



	3. Gaius

Gaius blickte auf beim Klang, der sich öffnenden Tür von Merlin. Eine schnelle Überprüfung der Fenster erzählte ihm, was er wissen musste, es war vor dem Morgengrauen, warum war Merlin schon auf?   
  
Gaius runzelte die Stirn als der junge Mann versuchte ruhig aus seinem Schlafzimmer zu schleichen, musste aber sein Lächeln hinter seinem Buch verbergen, als er sah wie der Prinz von dem jungen Zauberer geführt wurde.   
  
Er wartete bis sie nahe genug waren, bevor er sein Buch sinken ließ. "Guten Morgen, meine Herren", sagte er munter und er erlaubte sich ein herzliches Lachen, als sie beide hochsprangen und ihre ineinander gewundenen Hände lösten.   
  
Arthur flüsterte etwas in Merlins Ohr, wodurch der dunkelhaarige Junge erst zitterte, dann errötete. Danach grinste Arthur, trat zurück, nickte Gaius zu und ging abrupt.  
  
"Was war denn das?", fragte er gebieterisch.  
  
"Er ... nun ... Arthur ... er ... ich ... nun ... wir ... wollten ... er ... sagte ... er", äußerte sich Merlin undeutlich.  
  
Gaius hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. "Du meintest wohl zu sagen, dass er so früh im Morgen für deine Aufgaben kam?"  
  
Merlin sah erleichtert aus und nickte sofort. "Ja! Der ... Trottel ... will, dass ich seine Stiefel für den Tag poliere." Merlins  Schauspielkunst ließ viel zu wünschen übrig. Sein wütendes Gesicht sah beinahe wie verstopft aus.  
  
"Ich verstehe. Nun, du wirst es am besten machen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja! Bye Gaius, ich werde dich später sehen", sagte Merlin, als er versuchte zu tun als würde er nicht aus der Tür rennen.  
  
Gaius lachte in sich hinein. _Das wird aber auch Zeit!_

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Uther

  
"Arthur", rief Uther als er direkt in die Schlafgemächer seines Sohnes trat. Er blieb kurz stehen bei dem Anblick vor ihm. Arthur lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem Bett. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinen gefalteten Armen, als sein Diener rittlings auf ihn saß und Öl auf seinen nackten Rücken verrieb.   
  
Die beiden sprangen auseinander und standen auf. Arthur griff nach seinem Hemd, als sein Diener versuchte in der Einrichtung zu verschwinden.   
  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Uther misstrauisch.   
  
Die beiden tauschten nervöse Blicke. Arthur wandte sich an seinen Vater. "Ich bat Merlin etwas Salbe auf meinem Rücken zu verreiben. Ich erlitt einige Verletzungen während des Trainings gestern ", sagte er in einem Atemzug.   
  
"Und warum hat dies erfordert, dass er sein Hemd auszieht?" Uther kontrollierte sein Grinsen.

"Er ... gut ..." Arthur sah verloren aus.   
  
"Weil seine Hoheit nicht will, dass ich meinen Kittel verschmutze. Es passiert oft genug", sagte Merlin in einer angespannten Stimme, doch als Arthur ihn einfach nur entsetzt ansah, gab er ihm einen schnellen Tritt.   
  
"Äh ... ja, das ist richtig. Er ist immer so ein Chaot, weißt du." Uther beobachtete seinen Sohn, als er seinen Nacken rieb. Eine nervöse Geste wie er sie selten sah und nickte langsam im falschem Verständnis.   
  
"Natürlich, sehr klug, Arthur. Wir können dich doch nicht herumlaufen lassen mit dem schmutzigsten Diener im Schloss, oder? "   
  
Beide Jungs husteten. Uther schnaubte geistig.  
  
"Nun, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass das morgige Training abgesagt wurde. Ich dachte, ich sage es dir am besten selbst oder du würdest niemals einen freien Tag haben", sagte Uther mit einem Hauch von Stolz in seiner Stimme.   
  
Er nickte zu seinem Sohn, warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Diener und ging. _Brauchten lange genug._

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Jeder

"Arthur, hast du Merlin gesehen?", fragte Morgana, als sie ungebeten in sein Quartier stürmte, eine besorgte Gwen auf den Fersen.   
  
Er sah von seinem Essen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Morgana fixierte die Augen auf ihn und er starrte sie nieder. Nach einer Minute oder so schnaubte sie und ging wieder, Gwen mit sich nehmend. Arthur blinzelte schnell und ging zurück zu seinem Essen.  
  
 _Zehn Minuten später._  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Sie zu belästigen, Sir, aber wissen Sie zufälligerweise wo Merlin ist?", Gaius steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein um danach zu fragen.   
  
Arthur starrte ihn an. "Nein!"   
  
Gaius seufzte. "Na gut. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Eure Hoheit."   
  
_Weitere zehn Minuten später._  
  
"Guten Tag, Arthur", sagte Uther von seinem Platz imposant in der Tür stehend.   
  
Arthur stand auf, aber ging nicht zu ihm.   
  
"Kann ich dir helfen, Vater?", fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.   
  
"Du kannst es vielleicht," sagte Uther verstohlen. "Ich interessiere mich für Merlin."   
  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn. "Warum?"   
  
"Ich möchte, dass er Gaius für mich ausspioniert. Ich denke der alte Mann hat etwas vor."   
  
Arthur verbarg seine Überraschung. "Nun, ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, aber wenn ich ihn sehe, werde ich ihn zu dir senden."   
  
"Danke." Uther ging weg.  
  
Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, wo Merlin lag und auf seinem Bett schlief. Arthur lächelte bei dem Anblick und setzte sich auf das Bettgestell neben dem schlafenden Mann, streichelte dessen Haar als er beobachte wie seine Brust sich im Schlaf hob und senkte.   
  
Nach ein paar Minuten begannen Merlins Augen zu flattern und er streckte sich und öffnete sie komplett, direkt in Arthurs Gesicht blickend.   
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Arthur besorgt.   
  
Merlin lächelte. "Ja, ich denke schon."   
  
"Du warst ziemlich krank diesen Morgen, Merlin. Ich denke, wir müssen Gaius davon erzählen, er könnte wahrscheinlich helfen."   
  
Merlin seufzte und nickte, bevor er die Hand des Prinzen mit seiner Hand drückte. "Können wir es noch für ein paar Tage für uns behalten? Ich möchte die Zeit, die wir haben, genießen." Er durchbohrte seinen Geliebten mit einem unschuldigen Blick und sah ihn in Unterwerfung schmelzen.   
  
"Nun gut, Merlin. Aber dann werden wir den Arzt kontaktieren. "   
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann nickte ernst und zog seinen Geliebten auf das Bett. Arthur bewegte sich, um sich gehorsam neben ihn zu legen und schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Mann, der sein Gesicht in seine Brust vergrub.   
  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in das dunkle Haar, platzierte einen Kuss auf die Locken.   
  
Merlin lächelte vor sich hin. "Ich liebe dich auch, Arthur."   
  
Ihre gefalteten Hände bewegten sich seinen Körper herunter um auf der Ausbuchtung, die sein Bauch geworden war, zu stoppen, in welchem ihr Kind ruhte.  
  
Ende


End file.
